


Dreaming with Demonspawn

by powerofsand



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Demonheart nwn module, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: A different take on the dream sequence in nwn demonheart module by Lamb.  Raze visits Bright while she sleeps to chase away disturbing images of Raze's past.  Sexy times happen.





	Dreaming with Demonspawn

Dreaming with Demonspawn

By: powerofsand

 

Bright stood before the antique mirror and held the frilly red dress up to her body. She missed home. She missed her family. This was a dream why, not indulge a little? It would fit her perfectly. She reached for the straps of her armor only to have a different pair of hands beat her to it. “Allow me, dear.” Raze appeared behind her in the mirror. He deftly unbuckled the armor and pealed it off. The rest of her clothing melted away leaving her naked before him. Artic blue eyes greedily took in the sight before helping her to pull the dress on over her head. It fell just past her knees and was a bit tight at the bust. Raze’s pendant gleamed from where it rested between her breasts.

“Red looks good on you.” Raze loomed behind Bright, wrapping one arm around her waist with the other come to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He held it up to observe their differences. His fingers were long with pronounced joints and black claws that made his hands look bigger still. Gods she could feel the heat radiating off him. He’s so close…too close. She didn’t dare turn to face him, finding this encounter strangely arousing, “Thank you.”

“I have taken control of your dreams. You should be able to sleep peacefully now.” Raze gestures toward the bed in the corner. The sheets looked soft and inviting. Animal pelts from unknown creatures laid on top. “When you are ready, you only need lie on the bed.” He squeezed her hand, “Before you do that, perhaps you could indulge me?” At her nod, he continued, “Your friend believes you are fortunate to have me. What do you think?”

“I agree…?” It came out more as a question than an answer but Raze didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seemed the perfect thing to say to him. “It delights me to receive your appreciation.” He breathed in the scent of her hair. “Thoughts and feelings roam free here. I am projecting this image now, but I may still inadvertently show you another fragment of my mind. It is difficult to control and may result in…. inexplicable images on your end.” He turned her around to face him. His eyes were piercing. “Such is the nature of this…dream bond between us. Because of it, I may be forced to intervene from now on to ensure you a proper night’s rest.” He smirks then, playing with a strand of her hair. “Why leave you to that torment, when you and I could have pleasurable time here, alone…in this reality created just for you.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that look on your face. What do you mean to do with me?”

“Anything you desire, my sweet.” Her black heart beat wildly in her chest. “You.” She blurted, “I desire you.” This startled a laugh out of the Demonspawn. He leaned forward, invading her space. “You would say that, wouldn’t you? You have no idea what you are asking of me. Yet…this is only a dream. Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Let him show her how it was to make love with someone freely. He moved so quick his movements were a blur. Bright was slammed into the smooth surface of the mirror. She looked up at Raze in dismay. “I will obliterate you and everything you love, until you know nothing but me. “Raze fell upon her then devouring her mouth in a soul shattering kiss that stole the air right out of her lungs. A loud rrip filled the air and the red dress was split open. “Mph!” Her gasp was shallowed by Raze. Their lips moved together. Those large demonic hands of his roamed all over body before settling on her butt, griping the nice firm globes lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, his hooves tapping loudly on the stone floors. A tongue swiped gently across her lips before pulling away and she was sat down on the edge. Raze kneeled down and stared. That dagger-like gaze raking over her nakedness. “You are so beautiful.” He touched her, running his talons lightly down her arms towards her chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands, “And your skin is…soft.” Bright’s breath quickened and her back arched when a hot, wet mouth closed over her left nipple. He teased with teeth and tongue, sucking roughly until it hardened.

“Mm.” With a soft ‘pop’ Raze moved to the other one lavishing the hard nub with kisses and sharp bites. Barely there kisses were peppered between the valley of her breasts moving down…down…

The fire-heard demon heart could feel the scruff of a goatee and the softness of his lips tickling her skin. It sent sharp tingling sensations that became almost unbearable the lower he went. Raze’s clawed hands gripped her thighs, pushing them open. A hot flush burned through her. She could *feel* him looking at her there. It was both embarrassing and oh so…sexy. That hungry gaze made Bright feel desired. He leaned down, dark tresses fanning over her sides, causing her to squirm. He kissed her clit. Tongue sneaking out to taste and….

Oh gods…

She looked down at him. Watched. His tongue was thick, black, and rough as a cats. Raze buried his face deeper between her legs. Mouth and tongue working obscenely. Bright jerked off the bed, crushing her sex harder into his face. “Yes, yes!” Bright called out, closing her legs around his head. Gripping his horns. Loudly slurping sounds could be heard as he sucked on her labia before darting his tongue inside her. Raze’s nose rested against her clitoris as he licked and thrust his tongue into her. “Raze…oh…” He braced her legs against his shoulders, his big hands gripped her ass lifting her more. And she rode his face with delight, screaming his name. Cursing him for this sweet ecstasy. A storm raged in her…building, bringing her higher and her until it finally boiled over. Bright orgasmed her whole body folding over, she jerked him forward by his horns and held him there.

” Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She screamed, rubbing her pussy against his face. Raze enthusiastically ate her out through her climax. He laughed when she finally released him, falling to the furs like a marionette with its string cut. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, sweat glistened her brow. She looked an absolute mess all wanton and wrecked. Raze licked his lips, grinning, “Look at you.” He flattened her more to the mattress as he climbed up her body. Bright could feel his excitement resting against her belly. Heavy…large. She was eager and afraid of what was to come next. “This….is only a fraction of how much I *want*.” Braze breathed into her ear. His cock slid up and down her belly. Sharp fangs bit her the flesh of her earlobe, sucking gently. “Tell me you want me too. That you belong to me and only me.” He lined his cock up to her entrance.

“I….I want you…”

“You belong to me.” She was so wet for him. He pushed his way in, muscles straining. Bright whimpered, legs automatically closing around Raze to stop him. She could feel herself stretch around him.

It hurt.

It felt amazing.

“I am yours.”

 

Please don’t stop…

She stared unseeing at the spectral ceiling of the dreamscape as Raze set a brutal pace and rode her body hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin driving them both wild. Raze grunted with each powerful thrust. His tail coiled around her waist trapping her in place. He planted a hand on her amulet and power crested over them.

Suddenly, Bright was being fucked into the mattress. She was fucking Raze into the mattress. They were one, each feeling the others sensation through their connection with the artifact. Together, Raze and Bright became lost in one another. Moaning with one voice and cumming so hard darkness pulled them under. Bright awoke the next morning to a sore body and soaked panties. The demonspawn’s name was still on her lips.


End file.
